In The End
by morethanhope
Summary: They've been best friends forever. But as they enter high school, thier friendship is tested in ways they never thought possible. Will their friendship make it in the end...or will they become much more? Trailer Up! [JxM]


A/N: Hey, this is a trailer for a new story I've been planning. I've had a lot of ideas for it, and hopefully the new chapter will be up in a week or so, when I'm done with school. Hope you all enjoy and please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**They've been best friends forever…**

(A childhood Miley and Jake are shown)  
Miley: Jake, promise me we'll be friends forever?  
Jake: Best friends forever and always.

"_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you…  
_

**They've had their ups…**

(Shows Jake and Miley laughing and joking and smiling)  
Miley: Jake! You'll never believe it, my first concert sold out!  
Jake: Miley, guess what? I got the part, I'm the lead on Zombie High!

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down…_

**And their downs…**

Miley: The next time you see me, don't talk to me!

_Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me…  
_

**But they've always been there for each other in the end.**

(shows Miley and Jake hugging)  
Jake: It's going to be okay.  
Miley: I didn't mean it, I'm sorry.  
Jake: Best friends forever and always.

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me_

_Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am…_

**But as they enter high school…**

(shows Jake, Miley, Lily & Oliver entering their new school, looking around amazed)

**Changes occur...**

(Shows Miley watching Jake show off to a large group of kids from a distance with Lily)

_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride…_

**Problems arise...**

Miley: Someone knows I'm Hannah Montana.

Lily: You sound jealous. Do you like Jake as more than a friend?  
Miley: No of course not. Wait, do I?

_Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me…_

**Friendships are tested...**

(Shows Lily and Miley arguing and Lily storming away)

Miley: I don't like the way you're acting, it's not you Jake.  
Jake: Maybe it's the new me

_Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah…  
_

**And feelings change…**

Miley: What are you talking about Jake?  
Jake: This!  
(shows Jake and Miley kissing)

_Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love…  
_  
**And when it's all said and done…**

(Shows Miley walking up to Jake, who is looking around in his locker. He turns around and smiles, however a group of kids swarm Jake, breaking their eye contact)  
(Shows Jake walking away from Miley and her looking upset)

(Shows Jake walking up to Miley)  
Miley: Leave me alone!  
Jake: Why won't she talk to me?

(Shows Jake approaching Miley on the beach and her walking away angrily)

**Will they make it…**

(shows Miley walking down an empty hallway at school, looking down)  
(Shows Jake in a crowd of people, but staring off into the distance)

Emily Osment

Mitchel Musso

Cody Linley

And Miley Cyrus

(Shows Miley and Jake talking on the beach)

_Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me…_

Miley: What happened to forever and always Jake?

___Even when I can't be there for you  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me…"_

**In the End.**

**A story by morethanhope  
Coming soon to Check out the trailer here:  
**

* * *


End file.
